13 (soundtrack)
frame|link=13 (Original Broadway Cast Recording) contains the songs from the American musical 13, with music and lyrics by Jason Robert Brown, and a book by Dan Elish and Robert Horn. It was recorded by the musical's Original Broadway Cast and released on September 30, 2008. Album information The Original Broadway Cast Album was recorded during previews, but does not include the song "Good Enough". In the earlier stages, the show had an intermission which the show ran a full two hours. "Here I Come" was the Act I finale, and "Opportunity" picked up Act II. The show was later revised into one continuous act. A two-disc Deluxe Edition version of the soundtrack was released a year later from standard version's release. The two-disc soundtrack features the original soundtrack and a karaoke disc with 11 karaoke songs of 9 songs. It also included 2 Jason Robert Brown demos, newly recorded versions of "Opportunity" and "Being a Geek" featuring Elizabeth Gillies and Graham Phillips, and the cut Original Broadway versions of "Opportunity" and "Here I Come". Critical reception The album generated fairly positive reviews from critics and theatre sites. Allmusic's William Ruhlmann states that it's a 'Junior High School Musical' yet has "catchy rock songs" supporting "serviceable lyrics that trace the complicated ups and downs of early adolescent social interaction". Amazon's Elisabeth Vincentelli states that the music's "lightweight but very fun pop, is the best thing about the show". She states that song "Hey Kendra" is a "really funny take on an R&B seduction number" and "It Can’t Be True" has an "unfortunate way of drilling itself into your head". She concludes the review stating that the soundtrack "sounds not unlike a musical-theater take on the High School Musical franchise". Track listing Standard Edition # "13 / Becoming a Man" – Graham Phillips and Ensemble – 6:46 # "The Lamest Place in the World" – Allie Trimm – 3:01 # "Hey Kendra" – Al Calderon, Malik Hammond, Eric Neloson, Elizabeth Gillies, and Delaney Moro – 3:09 # "Get Me What I Need" – Aaron Simon Gross and Ensemble – 2:54 # "What it Means to Be a Friend" – Allie Trimm – 3:16 # "All Hail the Brain / Terminal Illness" – Graham Phillips, Aaron Simon Gross, Eric Nelsen, and Ensemble – 6:21 # "Getting Ready" – Aaron Simon Gross, Graham Phillips, Eric Nelsen, Al Calderon, Malik Hammond, Delaney Moro, Elizabeth Gillies, Allie Trimm, and Ensemble – 5:09 # "Any Minute" – Eric Nelsen, Delaney Moro, Allie Trimm, and Aaron Simon Gross – 3:29 # "Here I Come" – Graham Phillips and Ensemble – 4:50 # "Opportunity" – Elizabeth Gillies, Delaney Moro, and Ensemble – 3:49 # "Bad Bad News" – Al Calderon, Malik Hammond, Joey LaVarco, and Eamon Foley – 4:21 # "Tell Her" – Graham Phillips and Allie Trimm – 3:06 # "It Can't Be True" – Elizabeth Gillies, Caitlin Gann, and Ensemble – 3:34 # "If That's What it Is" – Aaron Simon Gross, Allie Trimm, and Graham Phillips – 5:22 # "A Little More Homework" – Graham Phillips, Ariana Grande, and Ensemble – 5:43 # "Brand New You" – Brynn Williams, Ariana Grande, Caitlin Gann, and Ensemble – 3:03 # "13 (Single Version)" – Graham Phillips and Ensemble – 3:45 # "A Little More Homework (Single Version)" – Graham Phillips, Ariana Grande, and Ensemble – 5:02 Deluxe edition Disc 1 # "13 / Becoming a Man" – Graham Phillips and Ensemble – 6:46 # "The Lamest Place in the World" – Allie Trimm – 3:01 # "Hey Kendra" – Al Calderon, Malik Hammond, Eric Nelsen, Elizabeth Gillies, and Delaney Moro – 3:09 # "Get Me What I Need" – Aaron Simon Gross and Ensemble – 2:54 # "Opportunity" – Elizabeth Gillies and Ensemble – 2:57 # "What it Means to Be a Friend" – Allie Trimm – 3:16 # "All Hail the Brain / Terminal Illness" – Graham Phillips, Aaron Simon Gross, Eric Nelsen, and Ensemble – 6:21 # "Getting Ready" – Aaron Simon Gross, Graham Phillips, Eric Nelsen, Al Calderon, Malik Hammond, Delaney Moro, Elizabeth Gillies, Allie Trimm, and Ensemble – 5:09 # "Any Minute" – Eric Nelsen, Delaney Moro, Allie Trimm, and Aaron Simon Gross – 3:29 # "Being a Geek" – Graham Phillips and Ensemble – 5:06 # "Bad Bad News" – Al Calderon, Malik Hammond, Joey LaVarco, and Eamon Foley – 4:21 # "Tell Her" – Graham Phillips and Allie Trimm – 3:06 # "It Can't Be True" – Elizabeth Gillies, Caitlin Gann, and Ensemble – 3:34 # "If That's What it Is" – Aaron Simon Gross, Allie Trimm, and Graham Phillips – 5:22 # "A Little More Homework" – Graham Phillips, Ariana Grande, and Ensemble – 5:43 # "Brand New You" – Brynn Williams, Ariana Grande, Caitlin Gann, and Ensemble – 3:03 # "13 (Single Version)" – Graham Phillips and Ensemble – 3:45 # "A Little More Homework (Single Version)" – Graham Phillips, Ariana Grande, and Ensemble – 5:02 Disc 2 # "13 / Becoming a Man" – Karaoke Version – 5:16 # "The Lamest Place in the World" – Karaoke Version – 3:01 # "Get Me What I Need" – Karaoke Version in Key of C – 2:57 # "Get Me What I Need" – Karaoke Version in Key of E flat – 2:57 # "Opportunity" – Karaoke Version – 2:57 # "What it Means to Be a Friend" – Karaoke Version – 3:22 # "Being a Geek" – Karaoke Version in Key of G – 5:06 # "Being a Geek" – Karaoke Version in Key of B flat – 5:06 # "Tell Her" – Karaoke Version – 3:08 # "A Little More Homework" – Karaoke Version – 5:04 # "Brand New You" – Karaoke Version – 2:43 # "Here I Come (Cut Original Broadway Version)" – Graham Phillips and Ensemble – 4:50 # "Opportunity (Cut Original Broadway Version)" – Elizabeth Gillies, Delaney Moro, and Ensemble – 3:49 # "A Little More Homework (Demo)" – Jason Robert Brown – 4:58 # "Getting Over It (Demo)" – Jason Robert Brown – 3:14 Notes * The songs "Here I Come" and "Opportunity" were cut from the show after the release of the soundtrack, therefore they are still included. * The song "Good Enough", which was performed by Allie Trimm (Patrice) was not included in the soundtrack for being only two stanzas long. * "Opportunity" and "Being a Geek", from Disc 1 of the Deluxe Edition, are newly recorded songs with new background singers. Personnel Vocals (Original Broadway Cast) * Al Calderon * Eamon Foley * Caitlin Gann * Elizabeth Gillies * Ariana Grande * Aaron Simon Gross * Malik Hammond * Joey La Varco * Delaney Moro * Eric Nelson * Graham Phillips * Allie Trimm * Brynn Williams Additional Vocals * Riley Costello * Henry Hodges * Mary Claire Miskell * Liana Ortiz * Max Schneider * Corey J. Snide Producers * Jason Robert Brown * Jeffery Lesser * Kurt Deutsch (Executive) * Bill Rosenfield (Executive) * Noah Cormann (Associate) * Steve Norman (Associate) Engineers * Missy Webb * Bojan Dugic * Tyler Van Dalen (Executive) * Don Goodrick (Executive) * David Herman (Executive) Band * Tom Kitt (Piano/Musical Director) * Adam Michael Kaufman (Keyboard) * Chris Raymond (Guitar) * Zac Page (Guitar) * Lexi Bodick (Bass) * Zac Coe (Drums and Percussion) * Charlie Rosen (Bass) * Matt Eisenstein (Associate Conductor) * Jason Robert Brown (Piano) Photography * Justin Borucki * Missy Webb (Digital Editing) Coordination * Michael Keller * Dan McMilan (Assistant) Mastering * Chris Gehringer Mixing * Chris Jennings * Jeffery Lesser Production Assistant * Johanna Jackson * Joey Oliva * Kate Rousseau Supervising Copyist * John Blane Keyboard Programming * Randy Cohen Vocal Coach * Liz Caplan